


An Evening Spent When Far From Home

by acopingmechanism



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Asexuality Spectrum, Body insecurity, Cunnilingus, Dom James, Edging, FTM Alex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gender Dysphoria, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Subdrop, Sub Will, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Under-negotiated Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, ace spectrum james, and Alex smack dab in the middle of the sandwich, and will sort of becomes their fwb, aria and mia are mentioned, as he should be, but veeeeery slight, eboys threesome, established james/alex, feminine words used for ftm genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acopingmechanism/pseuds/acopingmechanism
Summary: In which Alex and James are together, Will has really nice hands, and what's a good shag between friends?Or: just over 5k words of happy fluff and a threesome.
Relationships: Alex Elmslie/James Marriott, Alex Elmslie/Will Lenney, Will Lenney/James Marriott
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	An Evening Spent When Far From Home

**Author's Note:**

> So this account went from a place to air out my trauma to a place where I post anything I'm ashamed of, eh? Not even because it's porn - I've posted a whole lot of porn on my other account - but because this could easily end up in a podcast episode. Which would be equal parts hilarious and mortifying.  
> Also: I'm fully aware Alex is cis, but I'm making him trans in this story because I want to.  
> Please read the tags before you proceed.

Alex wouldn't exactly consider himself an adventurous person when it comes to relationships. Really, it took him long enough to make a move on James - who's even more of an oblivious cunt than he is - and the only reason it _didn't_ end in disaster was that they were already close mates. It's been going pretty smoothly, though, if he does say so himself. Not much has changed; they still hang out often with the boys and with their separate groups of friends, still make a point of annoying each other at any chance they get, and have only very briefly mentioned their new relationship online - still in a way that could be taken as a joke. The fans' reactions have been overwhelmingly positive, which is a big plus.

The only thing that's really changed is the amount of touching. Which is to say there isn't a moment when they're together and _not_ in contact in some way, even something as small as holding pinkies or Alex's fingers running through James's hair.

And the shagging. The shagging is pretty fucking fantastic as well, despite all of Alex and James's issues.

Maybe the reason it's so easy is exactly _because_ they both have some unusual boundaries. Like how Alex, even after the surgery, doesn't like having his chest uncovered - his nipples are delightfully sensitive, but the little anxiety goblin in his mind gets very loud when he takes his shirt off, so they've come to an understanding. James can touch his chest all he wants (is encouraged to, really) but with his hands _under_ the shirt unless Alex himself decides to remove it. Can't draw attention to the scars, either. Touching them is fine, lingering isn't. To his credit, James didn't even bat an eye when a very awkward Alex laid down all the rules like a verbal contract, tripping on his words and blushing like the almost-virgin he very much was.

Or like how James himself is - in his own words - _not that easy to fuck, either_. He doesn't bottom ("it's not an internalized homophobia thing, it's a me being insecure about my arse thing, shut up and listen") and doesn't always want to be touched below the waist, erection be dammed. ("No, nothing happened, Aria asked the same thing. 'M just a bit weird. Maybe somewhat ace, yeah, possibly. I've officially defined my sexual orientation as _who the fuck knows_.") Not that Alex is complaining - more orgasms for him.

They match. It's fun, it's easy, and Alex couldn't be happier. Until, of course, there's that stupid video with the stupid, _stupid_ drinking game.

The game itself doesn't really matter - it's dumb and entertaining and the viewers will love it. What matters is what they leave out of the video, the laughter and the mispronounced words and George's slightly tipsy question to a fully inebriated Alex.

"So, mate, if you had to choose between me or Will to have a threesome with the two of you...?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." He laughs it off, because it's a _joke_ , damn it.

"C'mon. Hypothetically." Will intervenes.

"Hypothetically?"

"It means -"

"My fucking God, James, I know what it means, get over yourself."

They all laugh, then, but George and Will won't just let it go. God, they're annoying.

"Come on, mate. Me or Will?"

He looks at James, who shakes his head, the bastard. "They asked you, babe."

You know what, fuck it. They're literally asking for it. They're about to get more information than they bargained for and it'll be their own fault.

"Fine. Hypothetically. _Hypothetically_. I'd go for Will, 'cause he's got nice hands. Happy now?"

It works. George laughs and pretends to be offended, James has that big, gorgeous smile on his stupid face, and Will - Will is blushing so red, Alex hadn't quite expected to find it absolutely adorable.

If they were a normal group of friends, that would be the end of it. And for that night, it is - they move onto a different topic soon enough. But James. Fucking _James_. Won't stop teasing him about it in the following week, in the worst possible way.

"Are my hands as nice as Will's?" He asks, when Alex is completely vulnerable, spread out under him. His tone isn't sweet and quiet like it is when he's asking something he's actually insecure about; it's something else altogether. Soft and silky, spoken right next to Alex's ear, while fucking him deliciously slow. "Tell me, love."

"You want me to - _mmmh_. You want me to talk about another bloke's hands while you have your cock in me?"

"Yes." James punctuates it with a bite to his neck, making him keen.

"Why?"

"'Cause it makes you even wetter."

And he's right. He's fucking _right_.

"Y'want me to cheat on you, is what you're saying?" How messed up is it to have this conversation with James still inside him like this? Just to illustrate that exact point, James picks up the pace just a little.

"No. And I know you wouldn't." He adds, which Alex appreciates. "But it'd be fun to watch."

Damn it.

"To watch what, exactly?"

"How nicely you'll fall apart for him, darling. For us." The way he says it makes Alex shudder. "I'm pretty sure he wants that, too."

Well. That does it. Alex comes so hard his brain goes fuzzy for a minute, the image of both James and Will having their way with him now branded into his mind.

They address it again later, when they're actually able to think clearly, and it turns out that James wasn't just saying it to rile him up - he really does think it'd be fun, and Alex can't help agreeing. Sure, it might make things weird, but they're mates. Hell, the only reason he's even considering it as anything more than a guilty little fantasy is that both he and James trust Will fully, at least when it comes to handling their bodies and their limits with all the respect in the world. Besides, it's not like he was lying before; Will really does have nice hands. And a nice mouth. And the prettiest smile, especially when he's blushing up to the tips of his ears.

After an embarrassing round of 'you talk to him' - 'no, you' - 'no, _you_ ', they settle on the least brave approach and make a group chat. Sure, it takes a while to convince a very flustered Will that it's not a joke, but once he's caught on, he is absolutely down for it. Bless his simple, horny self - James asks if he's got any limits that wouldn't be common sense, and his response is "I'm about to shag two of my best mates, I'm good".

Thursday, they decide, will be the night. After recording the next video.

Predictably enough, Alex is a mess.

He wants it. He really, really wants it. But his brain is an absolute inconvenience all day long, making him acutely aware of every little thing he'd rather forget. Like how Will, to his knowledge, has only ever been with girls - did he say yes to this because some part of him sees Alex as a girl? No. Definitely not. He's never treated Alex any differently from James or George. Besides, he'll be fooling around with James, too. _Shut up, brain._

Or like how they'll be filming a normal video, goofing off in James's living room, and yet Alex spends nearly a fucking hour trying to decide what to wear. It doesn't really matter, but it _does_ , doesn't it? He figures he might as well fully embrace the pretty twink aesthetic and goes for his usual joggers, paired with a hoodie that's just slightly too big, falling just below his arse. (James, of course, gets that _look_ in his eyes when he and George show up at the door. The memory of the several times Alex has been bent over and fucked, licked, or fingered while wearing only that exact hoodie is apparently as vivid in James's head as it is in his. Good to know.)

Will is the last to arrive, and Alex's brain not-at-all-helpfully reminds him that this, right here, is the man he'll be fucking later. ( _Gee, thanks._ ) It's at least reassuring to see that he, too, is being a bit awkward and fidgety, stammering a little when talking to James and a little more when talking to Alex.

Eventually, though, they loosen up. It's why Alex loves being around the three of them - even the most surreal situations are easy, comfortable, when he's having a laugh with his mates. By the time they've finished filming and are just sitting on James's bed, brainstorming ideas for future videos, Alex is completely relaxed.

It's been a long, anxiety-filled day, and James's lap is such a comfy place to rest his head on. Maybe he dozes off a little, with his... Boyfriend's? Yeah, fuck it, his _boyfriend's_ fingers running soothingly through his hair. Maybe, when George calls it a night, Alex is adrift in that lovely space between consciousness and sleep, vaguely registering the conversation around him. That must be why he doesn't notice the tone has shifted until he can feel Will's presence, closer to the two of them, and how his voice has turned into something soft and private.

"Little wanker's gonna leave us blue-balled tonight, isn't he?" Will jokes, the same way he always does, but _not_ , because he's never done it with quite this much affection.

"Doubt it." James, too, is quieter now. "He's been going on about this for the whole week."

 _Hey_. It's true, but still.

"You gonna wake him up to shag?"

"Don't think he's really sleeping. In fact, I think he's just pretending to be asleep so he can listen in on us talking about how pretty he is."

Sometimes it's a bit offensive how well James knows him. But he's going to play the part just a little bit longer, because this feels nice and dreamlike and James has slipped a big, warm hand under the neckline of his hoodie, lightly circling a nipple. Is there anything better than being called pretty by two beautiful men while getting your sensitive tits played with? Alex can't think of anything.

"Well, he _is_ gorgeous. You're a lucky one, mate." Will's compliment feels lovely, but he's still not touching Alex, and James still seems determined to fuck with him, tracing over his nipples with a barely-there touch that drives him mad. "In case he's not all that awake, though, are you sure this is - y'know, okay?"

"I woke him up like this once." James. _James_. That is _private_. And yet it sends a shock straight down to Alex's cunt, though he doesn't know if it's from the memory or from the feeling of being exposed like this. Or from his boyfriend's fingers plucking and pinching his nipples, far too gentle. "Wish you could've heard how whiny he got."

"Look, he's blushing." Oh, God. Now Alex is keeping his eyes closed out of pure embarrassment.

"And yet he's still pretending. How 'bout we get started without him?"

"You know what, Jimbo? I think that's a brilliant plan." The _bastards_. They're kissing. Right over Alex. It sounds delicious, and when he opens his eyes, he notes that it looks even better - James's free hand is cupping Will's face, guiding him, while the other hasn't left Alex's chest. And Will... Will goes with it. Melts into it as soon as James starts showing a little dominance. Fuck, it's hot.

Just when Alex is about to get up off James's lap, Will's hand is on his face. Tracing the angle of his jaw with light fingertips, slipping up the back of his neck, into his hair, almost sweet enough to be considered innocent - until he tugs and it very much isn't. Alex sits up, then, and steals Will's attention away from James with a kiss that doesn't even start off soft. He's too riled up already. Much to his own surprise, Alex finds himself leading here too; what started off as a fantasy about submitting to both Will and James is quickly turning into a different, equally enticing idea.

"Let's get this off of you." He tugs at the hem of Will's shirt - James Marriott merch, because _of fucking course he would_ \- and in seconds Will is bare-chested and smirking at him.

"Eager, are ya?"

"Shut up." He laughs, very aware that his cheeks are turning pink. "Can't help it, look at you."

He pulls Will in for another kiss and feels him moan into it - when he opens his eyes, he sees that it's James who's causing it, with his lips on the man's neck and whole body now pressed up behind him.

"Not gonna lie, boys, I'm feelin' a bit at a disadvantage here." Will says in between kisses, and really, it doesn't make a whole lot of sense when he's the one fitting snugly in the middle of Alex and James. "Am I really gonna be the only naked one?"

James chuckles. "Maybe. Be a nice view, wouldn't it?"

"Well, obviously, I'm a fuckin' catch. Doesn't mean I don't wanna suck your cock, Jim."

Ah, fuck. He's heard Will say 'cock' a billion times - one of his favourite words, really - but hearing him use it in this context makes Alex all tingly. He locks eyes with James over their friend's shoulder and catches him in the middle of pressing almost-chaste kisses to a pretty, pale neck - and he knows, he _knows_ what those kisses do. Light and teasing, up and down. It's James's favourite way to rack up his sensitivity until he's breathing hard and his head goes fuzzy.

So he decides to make it worse for Will. In a bold move, he reaches forward and cups him through his pants, pleased by how hard and hot he already feels in Alex's palm. At the first little jerk of his hips, Alex doesn't stop him, but James does, with a bite to his neck and hands on his hips.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." His voice is delightfully silky, sending a shiver down Alex's spine even though the order wasn't for him. "We're gonna take care of Al first, or he'll never stop bitching about it. Poor thing must be soaking through his boxers by now."

"I am literally _right here_ , you know." He protests.

"And did I lie?"

He did not.

Alex's pants come off in seconds, and he's more than content letting James manhandle him into the position he wants - on his back, legs spread wide, his boyfriend lying by his side and his mate between his legs. Nowhere he'd rather be, really. When he looks down at Will's eager face, something tightens pleasantly in his stomach, making him want to reach down and pull the man's face to where he wants it.

(Will. Will, one of his best and certainly his most attractive mate, is about to go down on him. Holy shit. It's very, very real now, perhaps _too_ real. He'd be nervous if it weren't for how James's warm hand is creeping up underneath his hoodie again, circling a nipple in a nearly hypnotic motion that makes him lose his breath.)

"You're so wet, Al." Will's voice is quieter now. They aren't joking anymore, not when he's tracing a maddeningly light finger over Alex's cunt. He shivers at the touch, biting his lip to hold in a moan.

Next to him, James chuckles. "Don't touch his clit yet." He orders, at the same time as he pinches Alex's nipple. "He likes it when you start off slow. Save that for last."

"Mhm, as you wish."

"James, you -" He suddenly forgets what he was about to say, because Will's fingers are in his cunt now. Two of them. They're just as deliciously thick as Alex thought they would be, and just as James told him to, he's going slow and steady - almost all the way out, then back in, pressing up right against that spot that makes him whine high in his throat.

It's so, _so_ overwhelmingly good. He opens his legs wider, closes his eyes, and pulls James in for a kiss; the hungry way he kisses back is the incentive he needs to reach for the button on James's pants.

"Okay?" He asks before actually opening it. James, however, responds by pulling his hand off of where he is and laying it on his chest instead, over his thumping heart.

"Sorry. Head's being weird."

Apparently, they're not being as quiet as Alex thought, because Will's fingers slow to a stop inside him.

"Jim, you good?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fucking loving this. Don't worry." James reaches down to where Will's other hand is resting on Alex's thigh and gives it a squeeze. "Just gonna be a bit more of a voyeur tonight."

Will smiles a very pretty smile. "Perv. Watch this, then."

And then the absolute _bastard_ goes in with his mouth, wrapping his lips around Alex's clit and just kissing over it. Not sucking. Not licking. Just teasing with his soft, soft lips in a way that sends little shocks all the way up Alex's spine.

"Will. Will, c'mon."

"Mm?" His lips vibrate and Alex sucks in a sharp breath.

"Lick me."

"Where do you want him to lick you, darling?" James intervenes, and his hand is back to plucking and rubbing and pinching Alex's overstimulated nipples, and fucking hell, he's going to die. He can't _say_ it. Well, he can, it's just embarrassing. But in a good way. In a way that makes him buck his hips up to get more contact with Will's mouth.

"If you don't lick my clit right fucking now, I swear to God..."

He does. And it's so _much_. He knows just how to make it intense without being on the wrong side of overwhelming; his fingers start gradually moving faster, pressing harder on his sweet spot, and Alex has stopped caring about how needy he sounds. Between this and James not leaving his chest alone, he might spontaneously combust.

He doesn't. But he does come, hard, clinging to James's hand for dear life while Will sucks on his clit until he starts to shake.

"Will. Will, _Will_ , mate, stop." He laughs, breathless, at the end of the word, squirming away from Will's mouth. The smug grin on the man's face is absolutely priceless.

Alex is still catching his breath when James gestures for Will to come closer, then pulls him into a scorching hot kiss, easily maneuvering their bodies so that Will is trapped underneath him on the bed. It's lovely to watch - Will's legs wrap around James's hips, his fingers tangle in his hair, and James... James isn't playing fair anymore. They're both still in their underwear (at what point did the pants come off? Alex was too busy getting his pussy mercilessly eaten to really notice) and James sets a delicious rhythm with the rolling of his hips, dragging their cocks together through the fabric and bringing out a series of increasingly urgent moans from Will's mouth.

(Only Will's. James himself is quiet, as usual. He's got a damn filthy mouth when he wants to, but it's hard to make him actually _moan_ ; Alex has become hyper-aware of the change in his breathing and the bitten lips and the way his pupils dilate when he's turned on. The way his mouth falls open silently when he comes. He's absolutely beautiful and Alex might be falling in love a little bit - but that's a thought to dwell on later.)

"Thought you were just gonna - _ah, fuck_ \- watch." Will mutters, voice already rough. "Change ya mind?"

"You complaining?"

"Mm, not at - fuck, James, like that." Will's eyes fall shut at an especially good roll of James's hips against his; Alex, as much as he's loving the show, thinks he can make it even better. Worse. Something. When the evening began, his mind was full of fantasies about Will and James teaming up on him, but apparently all it takes for Alex's dominant side to come out is for someone to show a little bit of submission... And, well. He and James make a nice team, too, don't they?

He sits close to them and slips his fingers into Will's hair, stroking lightly. The way he opens his eyes and focuses on Alex with a little smile on his face is absolutely heartwarming.

"What do you think, babe?" He asks James, but looking directly at Will. "You gonna make him come like this, or you wanna fuck him first?"

At that, Will shakes his head. "Mate, I didn't come prepared for that."

"That's fine." James hasn't stopped grinding against Will, just made his movements a bit slower, a bit gentler. "I don't think he's allowed to come yet, though."

And oh, _that_ gets a reaction. Maybe it's the way he phrases it, maybe it's the proximity; Will's entire body goes loose and pliant beneath James. They're going to have fun with this - Alex has vivid memories of James spreading his legs and edging him with his mouth and fingers until he was on the verge of tears. The idea of them both doing that to Will... Yes, please.

"Now, Will. Listen." Alex starts, more authority in his voice than he thought he had. "We're gonna play with you, and you can't come until we say you can. If it's too much or you start to not feel good, just say so and we'll stop, yeah? Remember the colours?"

James grins at him as he rolls off of Will. "Look at you. Learned a thing or two, did you?"

"Shut up."

That, too, gets a reaction. The little glimmer that appears in James's eyes lets him know he's playing with fire.

"Let me make something clear, love." James reaches over to cradle Alex's jaw in that big, strong hand of his. "We're going to have our fun with Will here, but you'd better not forget how to behave."

Alex swallows. "Or what?"

And then. Then James pulls him so close that their lips are brushing together, and his voice is silky, irresistible.

"Try me."

"Ah, fuckin' hell, mate." Will's earnest commentary sends all three of them into a fit of laughter, dissolving some of the seriousness of the moment - but not, apparently, the tight coil of arousal that's already back between Alex's legs. Even more so when James kisses him, slow and deep and dirty, and Will's hands are suddenly resting on his thighs.

"Since we can't fuck him..." James mutters, barely pulling away from the kiss long enough to get the words out. "... I think you should ride him instead. And Will, you can't come before Alex."

The moan that comes from Will is absolutely _delightful,_ yet his words contradict it. Weakly.

"That's not fair." But he's already got his face pressed into Alex's neck and his hands are parting Alex's thighs. "He already came."

James shrugs. "I don't care."

"How 'bout you, babe?" Alex tilts his head to give Will more access to his neck, where he's pressing quick little kisses, but his eyes are on James.

"I'll just sit back and watch, so you'd better give me a good show."

They will. If there's one thing Alex has figured out by now, it's how to push James's buttons in a good way, how to make sure he'll be thinking about him after they part. Not to mention it's _Will_ , with his beautiful slender body and bright eyes, who's all too willing to let Alex mess with him. He can't pass up on an opportunity like this.

So he focuses on Will.

"Take these off..." He palms him over his boxers for a long moment, then pats his thigh when he starts breathing heavy. "And lie back."

He does, and then Alex straddles him, keeping him in place with one knee on either side. The sound he makes when Alex lowers his wet cunt onto his cock is priceless; even better when instead of putting it inside, Alex just drags his slit along the length of it. It rubs perfectly against his clit and makes Will shut his eyes tight, breathing in a shaprp breath.

Alex leans in and kisses him once, deceptively sweet.

"Open your eyes, Will." He commands and is obeyed instalntly - Will's eyes are lovely and blue and trusting, his pupils blown wide with arousal. "Good. I want you to look at me while I'm riding you."

"Yeah. Fuck, Al, you look good like th- oh, _mate,_ you're gonna kill me." He reaches for Will's chest, thumbs rubbing over his tiny, pink nipples. His eyes fall shut again, so Alex pinches both nipples at once in retaliation.

"I said _look at me_."

"You're not ridin' me yet, lad." Will smirks, then seems to remember something. "Wait, do we need a condom?"

"Afraid you'll knock me up?" They share a quick laugh, which ends abruptly when Alex moves his hips again, letting the very tip of Will's cock just barely touch his entrance. "I've been on T for years, don't worry. When's the last time you got tested?"

"Just after Mia. All good. You?"

"All good."

And then Alex can't say anything anymore, because he's lifting his hips, guiding Will's hard cock into the right position, and sinking slowly onto it. It's such a delicious stretch, and he's already so wet; beneath him, Will's brow furrows and his teeth dig into his bottom lip. Poor boy's already trembling with the effort to control himself and Alex hasn't even started moving yet.

He gives them both a moment to adjust. In that moment, he looks over at James and finds him watching eagerly, entranced, _gorgeous_. Alex shoots him a cheeky wink that makes him smile, and once again the idea that he might very well love this man comes to mind.

And then Will gets his attention right back, with a hand on his hip and a thumb drawing slow circles over his clit.

"Sit up, Will." James commands. It's even more intimate like this, face to face, Alex's whole body aligned with Will's in a way that makes him hot all over. "Al, how's it feel?"

"Good. Thick." At that, Will's grip on his hips tightens. He starts to move, then, slowly, up and down; it still takes him a little while to get used to it, a little shorter but thicker than James. Not that he's complaining. It's a good kind of stretch, and he's so fucking wet already, it doesn't take long for him to go faster, harder.

God, it feels fantastic. Will buries his face in Alex's neck, grabs onto him with those big hands, and just takes it. Beautifully. Lets Alex control the pace, whining into his neck every time he rolls his hips just right.

Until...

"Al..." He holds on tighter. Beneath Alex, Will's thighs are shaking. "Alex. Mate. 'M close."

"Hold it."

He slows down, but doesn't stop; that'd be too easy.

"Can't. Al, please."

 _Then_ he stops.

"Colour?"

"Yellow. Just a sec - no no, stay like this." For a moment, they just breathe hard and heavy, foreheads pressed together and nothing else going on in the world. "Fuckin' 'ell, that's intense. Okay. Okay, I'm good."

"You sure?"

Will nods eagerly, so Alex starts moving again. Slower this time, more careful, both for Will's sake and to make himself last longer. It's too good to end so soon.

He brings Will to the edge twice more before getting there himself. Each time, the hands gripping his hips tighten, and the voice in his ear gets more and more desperate, _addictive._ He understands now why James likes dominating him so much - having someone at his mercy like this, trusting him entirely, gives him a rush of adrenaline that goes simultaneously to his clit and to his heart.

"Think I wanna keep you like this, Will." He murmurs after the third edge. Soft and sweet, just for him. "Feels so fucking good, doesn't it?"

Will nods, whining against his neck; there's a wonderfully needy edge to his movements now.

"Careful now, love. Can't come until I do."

"Alex, please..."

"Poor baby." He's drunk on the power. With delicate hands, he cups Will's face and brings him in for a soft little kiss, drinking in the moan he lets out when Alex purposefully clenches around his cock. "Do you need me to go easy on you?"

Will nods again.

"How? You want me to go fast and hard, make us both come at the same time?" He demonstrates it, setting a punishing rhythm until Will lets out a whispered string of ' _close, close, close_ '. Then he changes the pace, but doesn't make it any better, because he's so keyed up already. He'll come soon, he knows it. "Or do you want me to ride you really slow, so you can feel _every_..." He sinks down on Will's cock and tightens around him, rolls his hips slowly up, repeats. "... _Little_..." Again. Up, down, clench. Will is trembling under him, whimpering unintelligibly against his shoulder. "... _Movement?_ "

And then Will is coming, hard and without permission, inside him. Filling him up. It's that and the pained _'fuuuuuuck'_ that comes out of Will's throat that sends him tumbling over the edge, too, holding onto Will's shoulders through the aftershocks.

Only then does he realise that James finished too, all over his own hand, watching them. And that he's now tracing light, soothing fingertips up and down Will's spine, a smile on his pretty face.

And that Will still hasn't moved or even looked up from where his face is buried in Alex's neck.

"Hey." Alex calls softly. "You okay?"

The response comes out muffled against his skin. "Yeah. No. I don't know."

"You did good, mate. I pushed you a bit too far, but you did good."

"I did?" He sounds so sweet and vulnerable. It dawns on Alex, then, how much this means - how deeply his mate trusts them, to give them this much power and know they'll keep him safe, body and heart and soul. He's overcome with affection, then. He's not _in love_ with Will; doesn't have any real romantic feelings for him, not like he does for James. But fuck, he _loves_ him. It's a different kind of love, yet equally real and just as powerful.

"You did. Really good." James intervenes. "Had you ever...?"

Will finally lifts his head. "Lot of firsts tonight, boys."

Carefully, Alex untangles himself from Will so they can all clean up.

He excuses himself to go pee, and when he comes back, he finds Will already resting on James's chest like he belongs there. Funnily enough, that - not watching them kiss, not suggesting that they fuck, but the sight of them like this - lights up a tiny little flare of jealousy inside him; he addresses it by hopping onto the bed and claiming his space on James's other side. Taking Will's hand in his, too, fuck it.

"I think next time we should talk things out a bit more before heading into it." Alex remarks, to which Will laces their fingers together tight. He's still a little off his balance.

"There's gonna be a next time?"

"You want one?" James asks, incredibly casual.

"Of fucking course I want one, you lads are amazing. Gave me the best shag of me fuckin' life."

Alex grins proudly. "Next weekend, maybe?"

"I'm all yours."

Resting comfortably on his boyfriend's chest, holding his best mate's hand, and with the wonderful, _wonderful_ knowledge that they're both his - in different ways, but his nonetheless - Alex is happier than he thought he could be.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this absolute mess, please leave a comment. I feed off of the validation.


End file.
